Don't Let me Fall
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Don't let me fall, support me. Be my pillar of strength, forever strong. Pairing: Pillar Pair. The preview for chapter 6 is up. Please Review, you have my regards.
1. The Way Things Are

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis.

**Warnings: **Yaoi.

Okay, I have very high expectations for this story, so I'm hoping that I don't mess it up!

**Listening to 'Stars Beyond the Clouds' sets the mood! **

* * *

"Where were you?" A deep familiar voice echoed throughout the rooms of the large mansion. A single light was on, revealing a figure of a tall man sitting in a chair positioned at the opposite end of a large oak table, and another man, younger and shorter positioned at the door. 

"Out," Was the blunt reply.

The taller man got up, gently pushing the chair backwards as he did so. The shorter of the two males advanced cautiously into the dining room and slid his coat off of his slim shoulders, laying it neatly on the opposite chair to where the other man was.

"You didn't have to stay up for me. It's very late." The younger male said as he brushed a few stray hairs away from his face.

"Ryoma…"

The young Echizen raised his head upwards slightly so his golden eyes made contact with the other man's hazel ones. Smiling he brushed up against the left side of the table as he walked closer to the man, "Hai, Tezuka?"

Tezuka swallowed hard as he watched the prodigy run his hand through his hair seductively.

Ryoma, upon reaching his destination pressed a soft and supple hand against Tezuka's chest and stretched up to meet his lips.

"R-Ryoma," Tezuka spluttered as he quickly broke away from the oh-so-good mouth of his, "I need to know…"

Ryoma sighed, "Che, not one to be pleased easily are you?"

Tezuka sighed breathily, "I'm no pervert…"

"Very well then…" Ryoma said as he took off his hat and set it on the gleaming table, "I was out with Momo-senpai."

Tezuka didn't look convinced, he just barely stopped himself from jumping on the boy, "Mmm?"

"Getting hamburgers, don't get jealous." Ryoma smirked mockingly, he knew exactly how jealous Tezuka could become.

Tezuka rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed by the facial expression of the boy. "Ryoma…"

Ryoma smiled warmly this time, he was smitten with the way the former captain said his name. "Have you eaten?"

Tezuka was confused, was Ryoma teasing him again?

"Have, you, eaten?" Ryoma repeated slowly.

Tezuka nodded. Albeit it'd been ages since he had finished his dinner.

The prodigy's warm smile was erased as it was gradually replaced with a rather mischievous grin.

_What is he plotting?_ Tezuka felt himself get hotter. _T-that grin, is like the one, Fuji wears when he's in a…mood._ Tezuka wondered for a second if Ryoma had been in contact with the sadistic tensai for lessons.

Ryoma's grin widened, his pleasure had built up from the sudden silence that had washed over the former captain. "Saa, I'm…quite hungry," he said innocently.

Tezuka knew better than this, he was right, Echizen Ryoma was up to something, and Tezuka wasn't sure if he liked where this was going, at all. "The cooks left you some dinner if you'd like to heat it up." Tezuka pointed out dumbly. _Or was it desperately?_

Ryoma shook his head, wisps of his emerald bangs fell over his eyes as his cheeks produced one of the most arousing shades of pinks ever. He panted lightly. "Iie, Mi-tsu-chan."

Tezuka was in a very awkward position. The very, wait, _vulnerable _Ryoma was standing before him awaiting his move while Tezuka was having a mental battle between his brain and his-

Well, you know…

"I feel, dizzy…" Ryoma said hotly as he grasped the back of Tezuka's chair, instantly pulling himself into an embrace with the former captain.

Tezuka gasped softly as he felt Ryoma's small frame fall against his, slowly and painfully pushing him even closer to the edge of his sanity. He leaned back a little in order to support both he, and the young prodigy.

"Tezuka……buchou"

The formers captain's arms still held the boy in respectful way. "I-I'm sure if you're too weak, I can get you something to eat."

Ryoma groaned in protest, _Wasn't the fool getting it? _"Iie…I….want….some milk."

"Huh?" Tezuka nearly dropped the boy in puzzlement, "Milk?"

"H-hai, please…buchou…provide me with milk…"

Tezuka was stunned, because one, Ryoma was asking to give him milk, and two, Ryoma was still calling him 'buchou' as if he was still the leader. "Saa, if I leave you here will you be okay while I get it?"

_Eh?! _Ryoma's bottom lip slipped outwards considerably, allowing a small pout to form on his lips. He opted on licking up Tezuka's neck in order to get the much needed message across, after doing so he nipped lightly on the former captain's ear, and was rewarded with a small gasp from the older man. "Understand that?"

Tezuka's eyes flew open, _so that was what the prodigy wanted! Not cow's milk but- _Tezuka cleared his mind of his thoughts. "A-ah…"

"Good," The boy praised arrogantly as he pushed his impatient mouth against Tezuka's.

* * *

Flashback 

_It was pouring with rain as Tezuka walked home that day; the streets were left abandoned apart from a lone figure smoking outside a pub._

_The captain had just had the most awkward day of his life, Echizen Ryoma, the son of former pro Echizen Nanjiroh walked up to him in practice and immediately told him that Fuji Syuusuke was in love with him. This rocked the young captain to the core, why hadn't he noticed? If Fuji was indeed in love with him, Tezuka would have noticed any signs that would tell him of it. But then again, the captain had been told once before that he was…'aloof'. This raised another question, what was Echizen doing with that sort of information? And, how did he obtain it? Tezuka was still lost in his thoughts as a black limo pulled up beside him. After a while of rolling behind the Seigaku captain, the car made a loud 'beep' sound which jolted Tezuka back into reality.__ The limo at once came to a halt._

_The tinted side window of the limo went downwards steadily as it slowly revealed the face of a very familiar rich teenager, "Tezuka-buchou."_

_Tezuka blinked out of curiosity, why was Keigo Atobe here? "A-Atobe?"_

"_Ah. Tezuka, the weather isn't being kind today, is it?" The lilac-haired man said in an obvious tone, eyeing Tezuka carefully._

_Tezuka hesitated. "The rain brings life," he stated simply._

"_It may, but how it interrupts our-day-to-day lifestyles, hmm?" Atobe flicked his hair back._

_Tezuka sighed. "What is it that you want?"_

"_Blunt aren't we?" Atobe teased, "I just thought I would ask if you would like me to drop you home. Since the weather is bottom-line shit."_

_Tezuka was bewildered, Atobe wasn't always like this. _

_Atobe sighed. "Today, Tezuka…actually, I really recommend that you do, because ore-same requests to speak to you about a few matters."_

_Ha! Tezuka was right, again. Atobe did have ulterior motives…"If it's no trouble, then I-"_

_Tezuka's thank you was cut short as Atobe opened the limo door and hauled Tezuka in the car, bag and all._

"_Now, ore-sama wishes to get right to the point."_

"_Uh, hai…" Tezuka stuttered as he brought himself back together again._

_The car's engine began again, and soon they were off. The interior of the car was leather, expensive, yet classy and it still had the new car smell that new cars had._

_Atobe inhaled, "You, you love Fuji, don't you?"_

_Tezuka frowned, what was Atobe up to? "I, uh…no."_

_Atobe's eye pressure softened, as if he'd been relieved of a long felt hardship._

"_Why do you need an insight into _my _life?"_

"_It's just…I…no reason…" Atobe lied, he was clearly not a good liar._

_Silence, nothing but the sound of oncoming traffic and the limo's engine were heard._

_Atobe turned his head to look at Tezuka, who was sitting neatly on the other end of the long seat which stretched to one side of the car to the other. He undid his seatbelt and slid closer to the alarmed Seigaku captain._

"_A-Atobe, what are you doing?" Tezuka felt himself buckle, as Atobe's hot breath circulated around his lips._

"_Tezuka, I, ore-sama enjoys your company…" Atobe moved in, catching Tezuka's lips in his own, plunging his tongue inside his cavern as the other boy gasped in confusion._

_Tezuka's eyes widened in shock. He put his hands against the Hyotei captain's chest and pushed him back. "Atobe, I-"_

_Tezuka was once again, cut off as the limo came to sudden stop. "I-I," He stammered, "Gomen…" Tezuka said quickly as he practically jumped out of the limo (with his bag) and ran in the direction of his house._

_Atobe was left in a crawling position, reeling._

_

* * *

Tezuka needed someone to confide in, desperately. But he couldn't let his teammates down, never. If he were to let his stoic-mask of leadership fall away and reveal to them his careless side, Tezuka would never forgive himself._

"_Buchou?"_

_Tezuka whirled around in surprise, a look of utter unhappiness painted on his face, "E-Echizen?"_

"_Are you, okay? You've been acting strange all day, saa, all practice anyways…" Ryoma asked unbeknown to what Tezuka was feeling at that moment._

"_I'm fine, no problems." Tezuka replied quickly. _

"_Okay then," Ryoma said softly as he walked back onto the courts._

_Tezuka stared at the boy for a time, before realizing his mistake. Echizen was willing to listen to his issue but Tezuka had turned him away. Damn. _

_

* * *

Tezuka sighed as he closed the change-room door practice that day had been very strenuous indeed._

"_Buchou."_

_Tezuka gasped in surprise as he turned around face to face with Echizen, again. "Ah, Echizen?"_

_Ryoma smirked, "So, do you want to talk about it now?"_

_If Tezuka didn't carry his pride as high as he did, his mouth would have hung open in shock. "N-na-ni?"_

_Ryoma rolled his eyes impatiently, "Buchou, you're so aloof…"_

_Tezuka frowned. "As are you…"_

"_Hmm, that's beside the point. It obvious that you are troubled so let your guard down this once and talk to me."_

_Tezuka was in complete awe, it was, as if this boy, this prodigy, knew him as well as his grandfather did._

"_Come on," Ryoma ordered, grabbing the captain's arm and pulling him to a nearby bench._

End of Flashback

* * *

Ryoma lay, completely wasted, underneath Tezuka, whom was also breathing quite heavily. 

Tezuka reached down behind himself and pulled the blanket up above both of the boy's shoulders, very content with the love they had just made. He nuzzled his nose against Ryoma's soft neck and planted light, butterfly-kisses along his collarbone.

Ryoma, who was now in a deep sleep, shifted slightly from the pleasurable contact, _"Buchou, don't touch him…"_

Tezuka opened his eyes again, _He's sleep talking?_

"Get away…tensai…monkey…" Ryoma's innocent voice said detachedly.

Tezuka knew at once who he was mumbling about, but why, why was Ryoma ordering them around like that? Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's slender waist, feeling slightly happy that Ryoma was laying claim to him.

Ryoma rejected the notion and quickly jerked back into the mattress. "No, don't touch me…or Mitsu-chan, ever!" He cried.

Tezuka attempted to wake the sleeping boy up from his distress.

Ryoma's eyes instantly flickered open, seeing not those of whom he talked to in his sleeping state, but to the handsome-concerned face of his lover/boyfriend. "Mitsu?"

"Hai, Ryoma." Tezuka said in a calming voice, "I think you had a dream, where Fuji and Atobe were there…?"

Ryoma's cat-like eyes broadened in their expression, showing a dazed look. He smiled unconvincingly as he wrapped his arms around the former captain, "Iie, I think _you _were dreaming that."

Tezuka frowned, just lightly though because Ryoma's extremely innocent look made him crumble.

"Please," Ryoma said sweetly, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Uh, Ryoma! What's wrong?" Tezuka asked worryingly.

Ryoma closed his eyes as the tears streamed uncontrollably down his rosy cheeks, "Please, don't ever leave me!" Ryoma cried, "Because if you do, I'll go crazy without you!"

"I won't!" Tezuka exclaimed, his voice once again, calming the boy. He wiped the tears off the prodigy's face lovingly.

"I love you," Ryoma stated as he store into the former captain's detailed eyes.

"I love you too…" Tezuka replied as he sank back into Ryoma's warmth, giving him a small peck on the head before returning back to sleep.

Ryoma sniffed softly as he too, closed his eyes and began to doze off, feeling loved.

* * *

Please review, and please no flames! 

Squish.


	2. Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis, or any other brands or companies mentioned in this story.

Okay, here's the second chapter.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

"_Echizen…"_

"_Hai, buchou?" The young boy tilted his head upwards to meet the other boy's gaze._

_Tezuka shifted slightly. The two boys were perched upon a bench that could oversea the tennis courts at Seishun Gakuen. "I…don't want you to be placed into an awkward position."_

_The boy's eyes seemed to silently laugh at the tennis captain, "Awkward position, huh? Buchou, it seems to me that _you _are the only one who is feeling awkward right now."_

_Tezuka eye twitched at this comment. "I'm not," he stated dryly._

_Ryoma smirked. "I see…"_

Why was Tezuka even talking to the boy? Wasn't Echizen the one who told the captain that Fuji loved him?

_Tezuka fiddled with his fingers, unsure of what to say next._

"_You look distracted," Ryoma exclaimed as his head turned upwards to look at the sky._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Tell me what's wrong. There's no shame in it." Ryoma said, still content with gazing up at the bright blue sky._

"…"

_Ryoma sighed in defeat as he stood up lazily, looking in Tezuka's general direction. "Fine, then." The boy said, slightly pouting, "I'll leave you and your unwanted thoughts alone."_

_Tezuka cast his eyes downward._

"_See you tomorrow, buchou." _

"_Wait," Tezuka's voice sounded as expressionless as ever. _

_Ryoma stared deeply into the captain's amber eyes, searching for an answer._

_Tezuka cleared his throat, as if stalling. "Yesterday, Atobe offered me a ride home…"_

_Ryoma didn't look surprised, "Saa, it _was _raining buchou."_

_Tezuka's stoic expression changed suddenly, "Do you want me to tell you this or not?" He asked assertively, actively aggravated._

_Ryoma's eyes widened just the smallest bit at his captain's unease. "Gomen…"_

_Tezuka calmed down again, almost instantly as he heard the soft apology. "Atobe, he…he stated that he enjoyed our time together…"_

"_I'm not surprised," Ryoma said flatly, crossing his arms over one another, as if he wasn't the least fazed by this._

"_What do you mean?" Tezuka looked intently at the boy's golden orbs._

_Ryoma just smirked as Tezuka felt his cheeks become hot. _

…

…

…

"_The other day, you came up to me and told me that Fuji-"_

"_Loved you? So what?" Ryoma still looked unfazed._

_Tezuka was silent for a moment, "Why?"_

"_Because, it was the truth."_

_Tezuka sighed as he clenched his fists. "So…this is why he can't stand to even look at you?"_

_Ryoma frowned sadly, not responding._

"_If you knew this would've happened, then why did you do it anyway?"_

"_I didn't know…" Ryoma replied simply._

_Tezuka frowned before also standing up, towering over the small boy as an obvious amount of anger radiated from his body. "I know you better than that, Echizen. Do you take me for a fool?"_

_Ryoma's frown deepened, "No, I don't."_

"_Then why did you say it?"_

"_Why are you changing the subject?! This whole conversation was based upon you, and you've just twisted it around!" Ryoma blasted the boy. Even though Tezuka was taller than Ryoma, he still found ways to undermine him._

_Tezuka remained in his anger-filled state. This boy was so, so infuriating! "I said all there was to say about that subject."_

_Ryoma sneered, "Then if it was only about 'that', then it shouldn't have bothered you at all!"_

"_I should never have had the urge to talk to you…" Tezuka said._

"_Saa, you're stuck with me now, and I'm not going to stop fuming at you until I fully understand why you're acting so strange!"_

_Tezuka flinched. 'Acting so strange', the prodigy was right; Tezuka was only this way because of…"…He kissed me."_

"_Just tell me wh-" Ryoma held back his sentence, at once rethinking his speech. "W-what?" _Great speech…

"_Atobe, kissed me." Tezuka repeated, softening his tone._

_Ryoma sighed. "Saa, I should have known…"_

"_What?" Tezuka asked stupidly._

_The boy rolled his eyes, "Don't you get it? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you continuously? Have you ever seen the obvious signs of lust in his eyes?"_

"_I-ie…" Tezuka blinked absently._

"_He's just like Fuji-senpai. He cannot control himself."_

_Tezuka gasped softly, "Fuji…?"_

"_It was just a kiss buchou, honestly…"_

"_E-Echizen…" _Just a kiss? JUST A KISS? Who knows what Atobe would've done if they hadn't arrived at his house at that moment!

"_Really, buchou…"_

"_But…Atobe…kiss…he…I…" Tezuka stumbled detachedly, why was he acting like this? Normally he could pull together a rather intellectual statement together in a matter of seconds._

_Ryoma again rolled his eyes before advancing upon his captain, leaning on Tezuka's chest with one hand, he reached his head up and applied a soft kiss onto the captain's head._

_Tezuka was flabbergasted. Echizen Ryoma, had kissed him!_

"_See?" Ryoma smirked as he shifted his lips downward to the nape of Tezuka's neck, licking upwards slowly and almost infuriatingly to the captain's sensitive lips, "I can kiss you too..."_

"_Echizen…"_

"_Really, is that all you can say?" Ryoma teased, hesitating before planting a passionate kiss onto Tezuka's lips. He loved the way his captain could crumble so easily under his spell._

* * *

"I'm going shopping," Ryoma explained softly before pecking his lover's head. 

"Don't…get…careless…though" Tezuka muffled through the pillow, still half asleep on the bed they shared.

Ryoma smiled, "I'll make sure I won't spend too much, okay?"

Tezuka made a groaning sound as the younger boy's weight suddenly lifted from the bed and sent vibrations through the floor as he left the room.

"Good morning sir, shall I open the curtains in your room?" The maid asked cheerfully as she met Ryoma on the landing.

Ryoma shook his head and smiled. "Not just yet, I'm afraid it might wake up Tezuka."

"Okay sir." The woman replied, still smiling as she began to turn around.

"Wait. Could you do me a favor and ask the cook to make some breakfast, for Tezuka that is."

"Hai!" She called, walking down the stairs.

Ryoma inhaled deeply as he leant against the railing. _Time to go…_Ryoma made his way quickly down the stairs and hopped into his shoes, after picking up his wallet from the small table next to the front door, he also grabbed a set of keys and opened the large wooden door.

"Sir, may I ask where you are off to today?" A voice immersed from behind the short boy, making him jump in surprise.

Ryoma whimpered, clearly embarrassed as he realized it was the butler. "Um, I'm going shopping. Miyuki-san."

The butler smiled warmly, he had one hand held behind his back, making him look quite the part. "Have a good time sir."

Ryoma nodded to the man in acknowledgement and closed the door behind him. Silently battling to decide which car to take with him. He walked swiftly to a nearby red Mazda RX-8 and unlocked it. Slipping into the driver's seat he put the key into the ignition slot and revved the engine, sending pleasurable shivers up and down his spine.

_

* * *

Hmm, I need some lettuce…_Ryoma thought to himself as he proceeded toward the vegetable section of the grocery store, basket hanging from side to side, attached to his arm. He reached his hand out to an appealing green bunch of leaves and was suddenly in contact with another persons'. He retracted his hand and looked up at the man whom was now safely grasping the lettuce in his hand. Ryoma gasped. 

The man stared at the small boy, or small man…whatever. A smile crept across his face as he realized who it was. It really didn't matter whether or not he was happy seeing this familiar person or not, all he knew he had to do, was to smile for his life and hope for the best outcome. "Ohaiyo, Ryo-chan."

"Ohaiyo, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma replied awkwardly.

Fuji tilted his head slightly, giving off an innocent look of pure affection, but Ryoma knew better. "Tsk tsk, you don't have to call me that now Ryo-chan. We're both in our twenties I presume."

"Must _you _call _me_ Ryo-chan?" Ryoma retorted.

Fuji chuckled breathily, "Still feral I see."

Ryoma huffed, "Still deceiving as ever, I see."

Fuji opened his eyes half-way, revealing his magnificent azure eyes. This was one of the very rare occasions where he would show them, too. "Now, now Ryo-_chan,_" Fuji said, purposely putting the emphasis on the ending, "Let's not be nasty. Besides, it was you who took him away from _me_."

Ryoma frowned, displeased where the _former _tensai was going with this. "Che, mada mada dane."

If Fuji wasn't so good with masking his emotions, he would have slapped the boy. Instead, he just grinned, still sadistic as ever. "You cook?"

"Iie…"

"Then you don't mind at all if I take this lettuce, seeming as you don't need it."

Ryoma felt himself imagining himself punching the tensai, or anything for that matter. Just so he could enjoy the pleasure of wiping the smug grin away from his face. "Do what you like…"

Fuji grinned as he placed the lettuce in a plastic bag and put it neatly into his trolley that was waiting nearby. "How kind of you. But I'll apologize in advance, for I have to leave now. Goodbye, Ryo-chan."

"Bye," Ryoma said gruffly, before retrieving another lettuce from the stand. He hadn't seen or heard from the tensai ever since the end of junior high school. But, perhaps it was better that way…

* * *

If anyone would like to co-write with me for any story, or a new story don't hesitate to ask! 


	3. New Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince Of Tennis or it's characters.

I apologize for the late update! I'm so sorry everyone. I just got so caught up in my school work I kind of avoided writing for a while.

I know this chapter's a bit short but I promise to add more twists and turns later!

Hope you enjoy it .

* * *

Ryoma sighed before digging his hand back into the pile of lettuces and picking out the most appealing one.

_Lettuce? Check._

_I think I need more Ponta…_

Ryoma tugged at a nearby roll of plastic bags; ripping a bag off of the roll he slipped the vegetable into it and dropped it into his basket. Sighing, the boy began walking to the refrigerated aisles, in search for his beloved soda drink. Upon finding the shelves of Ponta, Ryoma immediately started to pull the cans gracefully off the shelf and into the basket.

_He's so perfect…_

Ryoma paused suddenly after putting his sixth can of Ponta into his basket. Swiveling his body around to a ninety-degree angle to the left, the prodigy came face to face with a pair of purple eyes. "Ah! Momo-senpai."

Momo held a toothy grin on his face as he stared at the boy. "Oi Echizen, still in love with Ponta, eh?"

Ryoma hesitated, catching a quick glimpse of the soda in the basket before feeling slightly embarrassed.

Momo snatched a can swiftly from Ryoma and held it close to his face, examining it. "Hmm, lots of sugar, energy levels are pretty high…" he mumbled to himself.

"Oi! Give it back, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma shouted as he made an attempt to regain his soda.

The power player turned to his side, clearly not seeing Ryoma as any kind of obstacle. "Eh, you sure this stuff is alright to keep on drinking on a regular basis Echizen?" He asked in a perplexed manner as he gazed down at the smaller boy.

Ryoma ceased. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "You've seen me drinking this plenty of times before. Why do you give a damn now?"

Momo felt a light blush sweep across his tanned skin.

…

…

Ryoma, noticing his former teammate off guard, swiped the can out of his hands.

"Oi! No fair Echizen, no fair!"

The boy smirked as he muttered his famous catch phrase. Albeit he just could have taken another can off the shelf and let Momo have that one, he did rather enjoy rustling his friend's feathers.

Momo smiled, making Ryoma feel uneasy, as if all his work had just led up to nothing. "You haven't changed in the slightest. Even after the nationals and going on to win all the grand slams, tournaments and opens that you've participated in."

Ryoma was puzzled.

"You really are the most skilled player…"

The prodigy was at a loss for words. Of course he had been praised before, but it was strange hearing it from Momoshiro Takeshi, the one whom you'd least expect.

Momo averted looking at Ryoma directly; he feared that if he were to, he would end up looking like a complete idiot in front of him.

"I neglected to ask you why you were here in the first place." Ryoma asked softly, it just didn't seem right to him that Momo was shopping; he didn't rub off as a 'shopping' kind of guy.

Momo lifted another can of Ponta from the shelf. "Mum's sick. Dad's out of town, and my siblings, well they're with dad."

"I see…"

"You?"

"Huh?" Ryoma raised his gaze to the other boys'.

"You, why are you, here?" Momo said bluntly.

"Oh, shopping…"

"Do you want to go to the hamburger shop with me for lunch?"

Ryoma cast his eyes downward. "No, thanks."

"Aw, why not? Didn't you enjoy it last time?" Momo probed.

"We ate late into the night; I just don't want it to happen again. But I'm not saying I didn't like it, or that I'd never do it again."

"Ah, so that's what it is." Momo said knowingly.

"What?" Ryoma inquired.

"Tezuka-buchou got mad, didn't he?"

Ryoma froze, _how did he-?_

"I knew it. Gomen, Ryoma…" Momo said, voice trailing off.

_Ryoma? He's never used my given name before…_

"Oi! So I'll see you around, yeah?" Momo called to the boy as he turned to leave.

"Uh…h-hai!" Ryoma replied as he watched the power player jog off. _Thank you for understanding, Takeshi-senpai…_

* * *

Squish. 


	4. Hold Me Until I die

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

Okay I'm sooo sorry for the late update so please forgive me!!!

**Listen to 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

"I'm home," Ryoma grunted out as he came through the front door clutching a few shopping bags.

Footsteps clacked down the hallway as a nearing figure revealed himself as the butler.

"Hello sir. Short trip as always I see."

"Miyuki-san," Ryoma acknowledged briefly before skimming out of his shoes and leaving them in front of the door carelessly.

Miyuki smiled. He picked up the shoes and stacked them neatly against the wall where all the others were. "Tezuka-san is in the dining room sir." Miyuki called after the tennis star as he watched the boy carry the bags into the kitchen.

Ryoma dropped the bags on the bench and made his way down the hall and into the dining room. When he opened the door Tezuka was sitting at one end of the table reading the newspaper.

Tezuka put down his newspaper. "Hey. You're back early."

The boy yawned, making Tezuka furrow a brow. "Aren't I always?"

"Hn…" Tezuka picked up his newspaper again. "You should have some breakfast, you know…"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryoma shook off, sitting himself at the opposite end of the table.

Tezuka exhaled. _What would Ryoma do without him?_

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, Miyuki was standing next to the tennis star. "What is it that you would like this morning, sir?"

Ryoma scooted forward in his seat until he was slouching at a considerable angle. "Hn…whatever he had." Ryoma ordered, pointing at the bespectacled man.

Tezuka once again, looked up from the newspaper. "Echizen…people have names as well as genders."

"It's _Ryoma,_" he corrected.

"_Ryoma _then…" Tezuka trailed off as he buried his nose back into the articles.

Ryoma glanced at the plate that Tezuka had in front of him. It had left over bits of toast. Really…what _did _his lover eat? No wonder he was so thin, muscular…handsome…and so…hot…

Mentally slapping himself, Ryoma blinked a few times to rid himself of any on coming fantasies.

Ryoma really loved Tezuka. In junior high he respected him immensely and would ultimately come to love him. And if some certain sadistic Fuji was going to try to take him away, he had another thing coming. Albeit it hadn't happened yet, the tennis star knew very well that it would eventually, for, he knew that Fuji was infatuated/obsessed with him.

And then there was Keigo Atobe-the ruler of the Monkey Kingdom. He'd be a very large obstacle, what with his power and manipulative ways. Ryoma sighed, when the time came for them to meet again, he knew he'd have to take full control of Tezuka, and that meant that he'd have to somehow create a liaison of commitment and guilt. The act would have Tezuka securely locked at his side forever. God this would be painful…

"Sir, your breakfast," Miyuki said, laying out a plate in front of the boy.

Ryoma's eyes widened comically. "What the, hell?" On his plate was a halved piece of toast, smidgen with butter.

Tezuka remained stoic.

"Tezuka," Ryoma parted his mouth open in disbelief.

"Mmm?" Tezuka didn't part ways with his newspaper.

"Is this what you had for breakfast?" Ryoma continued staring at the pathetic looking morsel of food.

Tezuka finally put down his paper. "Yes, it is."

Ryoma scrunched his nose up cutely. "Che, you gotta be kidding me…"

Tezuka shook his head. "What's the problem?"

Ryoma glared at his slender lover. _What's the problem he says, ha! _"This is hardly a meal."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's plate. "Just eat it. If you didn't want it you should've asked for something else."

Ryoma frowned before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth and swallowing it.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

_Nothing, nothing, nothing…_

Ryoma sighed as he kept flicking onto different channels.

"Ryoma, please pick a single show and watch it…" Tezuka mumbled. He was reading a small paperback novel and lying on the couch with Ryoma perched upon his chest.

Ryoma grunted.

_Nothing, nothing…and nothing. Who'd have guessed?_

The young tennis star finally made his mind up by turning the damned thing off. Sighing, he fell to his right side.

Tezuka made a small 'oomph' sound as the boy dropped onto his upper torso.

Now laying on his right side, Ryoma turned to face the former captain, nestling into his neck perfectly.

"You know…you don't eat so great."

Tezuka made no response.

"Do you ever eat anything remotely associated with carbs?"

"Hn…"

"I mean, you never seem to eat jack-"

"Ryoma. I want to ask you something," Tezuka butted in, laying his book down on the floor.

"What?" Ryoma asked, clearly not intrigued as he gazed absently at his lover's face and stroked his amber hair.

"The previous night…you mentioned something about Fuji and Atobe?"

Ryoma gasped softly, so as not to be noticed by Tezuka. "Did I?"

Tezuka nodded. "Don't you remember?"

"Nope," Ryoma answered quickly before returning his attentions back onto the former captain's hair.

Tezuka stared into the younger boy's eyes seriously.

…

…

Ryoma finally snapped, "What? I already told you that I don't remember, now stop staring at me like that!"

"If you say so then…" Tezuka said worryingly as he brushed some stray hairs away from the boy's face. Wrapping his arms around the tennis star, he pulled him close so that both males could feel each other's pulses.

"Good," Ryoma said before pushing his lips hastily against Tezuka's.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

_How on Earth could Tezuka face up to Echizen now? The boy had kissed him for god's sake. _

_Tezuka didn't think himself gay, at least not until now._

_Now, the captain was just so unsure. First Fuji said he loved him, second Atobe kissed him, and then third, Ryoma kissed him. Tezuka had to admit though, he didn't really feel any spark between Fuji or Atobe, but Echizen…perhaps he _had _felt something, but Tezuka couldn't really be sure._

"_Buchou?" Ryoma stared innocently up at his captain, wanting some sort of response._

"_E-Echizen…why did you, do _that_?" Tezuka managed to stutter out._

_Ryoma smirked, "To show you something."_

"_Huh?"_

_Ryoma's smirk widened, "To let you know that you are indeed gay." He said cockily, pulling Tezuka into another kiss._

_Tezuka didn't put up a fight at all. _Arrogant brat…

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Tezuka was lying on his right side (so he didn't bring pain to his left)on the bed he shared the magnificent beauty set upon him. Ryoma's face was flushed, with his mouth open slightly. The elder man smiled, pulling up the sheets over them both.

Ryoma stirred, opening his giant golden orbs. "M-Mitsu?"

Tezuka caressed the young boy's face gently. He loved it when Ryoma called him that. The funny thing was, Ryoma only ever called him that when he was in a vulnerable position. The former Seigaku captain kissed the tennis star on his forehead softly. "Be still," he commanded, all the while staring deeply into the younger male's eyes.

Ryoma immediately closed his eyes.

Tezuka kissed him one more time before letting himself wrap around Ryoma and fall asleep.

* * *

**Please Review!!!**

Squishy.


	5. Torn Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

I hate to sound conceited in any way, but, I'm really beginning to get excited about this fic.

I do apologize for the confusion in the last chapter, but it'll all fit together…somehow XD.

Well I hope you like reading this chapter!

_

* * *

These stories don't mean anything when you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true_

_I was made for you…_

…

Fuji's smile was becoming increasingly painful every passing moment. It was the sheer happiness that let him keep it up for so long, though his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Stopping at the front door of a large mansion, Fuji reached his hand out to knock when suddenly it swished open.

"Ah, Ryo-chan did you know I was he-"

Ryoma didn't seem to hear _or _see the tensai. The boy was transfixed on something completely different. "I told you, it's nothing okay?!"

Fuji amazingly dropped the smile off his face as he listened to the quarrel going on before him.

A deeper voice, perhaps from farther away said, "Ryoma, it can't have been 'nothing', you told me in your sleep."

_Trouble in paradise eh? _Fuji thought, internally chuckling with glee. Spreading an innocent smile across his lips, he folded his arms patiently.

"You were probably dreaming."

"I wasn't. And I know that for a fact."

"Che, whatever," Ryoma said coldly. "Later," he snorted before turning around and bumping past Fuji.

Fuji sighed sarcastically, "Oh Tezuka…did I not tell you that dating immature brats was a bad idea?"

Ryoma didn't seem to notice, as he didn't bother to turn around to defend himself. Instead, the tennis star kept walking until he reached the nearest car, jumped in and drove off.

Fuji eyed the car closely as it sped out of the large steel gates.

Tezuka appeared suddenly at the doorway. "Why are you here Fuji?"

The angelic looking male looked at Tezuka questionably. "What do you mean? I haven't seen you for such a lengthy period of time so I at least expected a 'hello' and a 'how are you?'" he put his index finger to the edge of his lips.

Tezuka knit his brows together, "I ask that you don't play around with me."

"Thought that would be a fun idea…I'd prefer to just linger around your presence for a while." Fuji slit his eyes open.

"Fuji…now's not such a gre-"

"Perfect. May I come in?" Fuji asked cheerfully.

"Wait, Fuji!" Tezuka had a tinge of anxiety mixed into his voice as the shorter male advanced inside. He sighed, no matter how long it had been Fuji was still Fuji.

"Your home is lovely Tezuka, save for the tennis player pictures. I'm guessing Ryoma put them up?" Fuji wandered through the entrance. "Oh Tezuka, your garden looks beautiful from here, may we have tea outside?"

_Tea? Hey, hold on! _"Fuji, wait," Tezuka called after him as he followed the man.

Fuji collapsed into a chair situated outside with another chair which had a little table inbetween. "No tea?"

Tezuka frowned as he sat down timidly. "No."

"That's too bad…and so was your little argument with Ryo-chan," Fuji declared dangerously. He knew all too well that he was already pushing the bespectacled man's patience.

"What is it that you want?"

"The pleasure of your company," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka failed to respond. If it were anyone else they would have sweat-dropped.

"How have you been?"

"…Fine," Tezuka replied flatly.

"Tezuka…I know when you're hiding something," Fuji exclaimed.

"I'd rather not burden you with such things," Tezuka said calmly.

"Hit me," Fuji said quickly.

Tezuka hesitated. "Have you…made contact with Ryoma recently?"

Fuji's eyes seemed to laugh. "Why, just yesterday I saw him at the shopping centre. Oh my…hasn't he informed you?"

Tezuka's head drooped slightly, "I guess not…"

"I'm so sorry Tezuka. Lying is never good for a healthy relationship, is it?" Fuji said.

Tezuka furrowed his brows.

…

"Have you stayed in contact with Oishi?"

Tezuka nodded.

"I've…missed you, Tezuka."

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

No sooner had Ryoma began driving, he stopped. He parked just outside the houses' gates.

_That person whom I bumped into was…Fuji?!_

Cursing his oblivious behaviour, Ryoma reved the engine on his car and reversed back to the mansion.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

"I've…missed you, Tezuka."

Tezuka remained quiet. Hearing the sound of a nearing car he got up.

Fuji stared at the former captain, pleading him to stay.

"I think Ryoma's back," he said simply.

Fuji frowned. "Please, don't go. Stay with me."

"You know I can't, Fuji," Tezuka stated before going to leave.

"Wait!" Fuji's voice rang out like a gunshot. He pushed up to a standing position and ran over to the former captain.

Tezuka reluctantly turned to face the shorter male.

Fuji bit his bottom lip. Trailing his eyes up from Tezuka's polo shirt, he put a hand against his chest gently, before planting a corrupted kiss on his cheek.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open in disbelief. "Fuji, what-?"

Pulling away slowly, Fuji blushed. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Tezuka nearly choked on his own air, "Remember, what happened?"

Fuji nodded, still applying the tiniest amount of pressure to Tezuka's chest with his hand. "Perhaps…if I wish hard enough and am able to jog your memory, then maybe…"

Tezuka backed up, with Fuji pursuing him with every step. His back suddenly hit an inconveniently placed wall. "Fuji, please…stop this."

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Ryoma parked the car in the long driveway and headed to the front door of the house. But as he began to reach toward the knob, a crash was heard from around the back. Blinking a few times in confusion, the boy paused from his current action and went around the side of the house, only to end up in a very maddening display in the garden.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

In his haste to get away, Tezuka tripped over a small pot and landed on his back consequently breaking the fragile flower-holder.

Immediately taking advantage of Tezuka's sudden vulnerability, Fuji pounced on top of him.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

_Tezuka wondered for the thousandth time that morning, why Ryoma was avoiding his questions.__ The couple was sitting outside, Tezuka sitting in a deck chair with Ryoma sitting on his lap._

"_Why can't you tell me-" Tezuka's words were cut off by a small pair of soft lips._

_In the midst of Tezuka's investigation, Ryoma had suddenly insisted upon having a make-out session. _

_Tezuka moaned._

_Pulling away, Ryoma smirked._

_Tezuka frowned. "Ryoma…please tell me."_

What?! I kiss you and you completely ignore me! _"There's nothing to tell."_

"_Yes there is, and I know it."_

"_Che, mada mada dane…" Ryoma said, hopping off his lover's lap. "I'm going for a drive," he said as he walked inside._

_Tezuka's frown deepened._

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Ryoma's mouth dropped open as his eyes became wider. He glared at the situation set out before him in disgust.

Tezuka was on his back with Fuji sprawled out on top of him, kissing him hungrily. But the way Tezuka looked made Ryoma feel the littlest bit better. It looked as if he was ready to throw up in the _former _tensai's mouth.

* * *

Okay, please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Sorry about the cliffie!

So that means…yes! It's time to…REVIEW!!!

Lol, I really hope you do.

Squishy.


	6. Preview

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

Okay, since I won't be returning to write for a while (since my style of writing is bad, I'm going to try and alter it), I've given you a little taste of what the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining.

Ryoma wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but to him, it seemed like an eternity. He walked along the pathway, drenched in water and…tears?

"Godamnit…" Ryoma whispered to himself as he wiped away the foreign substance leaking from his eyes.

Why was he crying over someone who had cheated on him? Why?!

A sound elicited from the base of his throat. It was a kind of muffled choke that Ryoma wasn't familiar with. If it where anyone else they would have known immediately it was a sob, but this was Echizen Ryoma, the boy who shed no tear…up until the other night when he said something that he shouldn't have. He came across a pub. Ryoma stopped completely under the awning as he debated whether or not to go in.

"Echizen? Echizen is that you?"

Ryoma turned around to meet a very comforting face. "Momo-senpai…" he said, barely even audible.

The power player ran up to the drowned boy, staring at him with worry, "Hey, are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded. He began to feel an incredibly painful lump form in his throat.

"Then, why are you walking in the rain?"

Ryoma said nothing, apart from casting his eyes down.

Momo nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was streaming from the boy's eyes. "Hey, hey, don't cry. What happened?"

"Nothing," Ryoma said gruffly, wiping the traitorous tears away. "I'm just here to find a place to stay."

Momo frowned, "This area isn't exactly the greatest place to find a hotel, you know."

"It's not as if I have a choice…"

"Hey, I know! Come and stay with me, free of charge."

Through his exhaustion Ryoma's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Sure, sure," Momo said thoughtfully. "Besides, kaasan decided that she didn't want her son to take care of her as she thought that she was a burden, so she's staying with my aunt for a while."

"Thank you…" Ryoma said drowsily as his eyes began to flutter closed.

"Uh, hey Echizen stay awake!" Momo cried desperately to try and keep his best friend standing, but his attempts were futile, for, the boy had no intention of waking up as he fell into Momoshiro's waiting arms. He sighed, Ryoma probably had just a few too many drinks at the bar, at least, that's what _he _thought.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Momo staggered into the house clumsily as he kicked the front door closed with his foot. He was carrying Ryoma in his arms just like a groom would with his bride. Momo quickly leant on the plan of letting the younger male sleep in his bed while he slept in one of his siblings'. He entered his room of disorder and mess, cautiously making his way to the bed so as not to wake up the sleeping Ryoma. "Phew, I'm home free…" Momo thought to himself, just as he stepped on a stray tennis ball on the floor.

Well, all we can say now is that the landing wasn't so hot.

Momo grunted in pain as he collected his bearings. _Crap…_the accidental fall had brought Ryoma down on his bed with Momo not far behind, and the position…was slightly…awkward. Ryoma was on his back, lips parted, flushed, and all but sprawled out underneath the power player in a unique display. When Momo had tried to stop the inevitable fall, he had unintentionally slipped his knee out, which ended up right between Ryoma's thighs. Momo's other leg was sitting respectfully next to Ryoma's, but his arms…were wrapped tightly around the tennis star's waist, making the position look almost…possessive.

Momo felt his pulse quicken, and his breathing become heavier with each lasting moment he was on top of the sleeping beauty.

"Nghn…" Ryoma moaned at the tension between his legs. His eyes started to open.

_Crap._

* * *

Please Review!

Squishy.


	7. The Mistakes We Make Shape Who We Are

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

Okay, the FULL chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Ryoma stared silently at the display before him in horror.

Tezuka pushed Fuji off him abruptly. "Ryoma," he said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No!" Ryoma shouted, ripping away from the former captain's grasp.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma sadly.

Fuji got up and began brushing himself off.

"Fuji…get out of here," Tezuka said venomously.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with pleading eyes. "But-"

"Now!" Tezuka yelled, and Fuji complied, running from the garden. Tezuka turned his attention back to Ryoma.

The boy had his facial expression hidden from view by his cap.

"It was a mistake…Fuji was-"

"Save it for someone who cares," Ryoma said softly but still as hurtful. His voice was shaking.

Tezuka took a few steps toward the tennis star. "Can we discuss this inside?"

Ryoma bit his lip, "Why should we talk about it? There's nothing to discuss."

"Yes, there is-"

"No there isn't! He kissed you, what more is there to say?!" Ryoma cried, running back around the side of the house and out to the front lawn.

"Ryoma wait!" Tezuka shouted, following the crying boy.

Ryoma ran to his car and jumped in, before shutting the door behind him, Tezuka's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, please…" Tezuka pleaded.

Ryoma prohibited himself from looking at the bespectacled man. "Let me go!" He screamed, pulling away from Tezuka's hold. "Please…just let me go."

Tezuka stood back and watched as the boy slammed the door closed and sped away.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Ryoma's breathing pattern quickened. He had to get as far away from this mess as possible. His crying was screwing up his vision completely. Ryoma had to pull over, now. As he did so, he didn't bother to lock the car, take the keys out or anything. The boy just got out and started walking.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

It was raining.

Ryoma wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but to him, it seemed like an eternity. He walked along the pathway, drenched in water and…tears?

"Godamnit…" Ryoma whispered to himself as he wiped away the foreign substance leaking from his eyes.

Why was he crying over someone who had cheated on him? Why?!

A sound elicited from the base of his throat. It was a kind of muffled choke that Ryoma wasn't familiar with. If it where anyone else they would have known immediately it was a sob, but this was Echizen Ryoma, the boy who shed no tear…up until the other night when he said something that he shouldn't have. He came across a pub. Ryoma stopped completely under the awning as he debated whether or not to go in.

"Echizen? Echizen is that you?"

Ryoma turned around to meet a very comforting face. "Momo-senpai…" he said, barely even audible.

The power player ran up to the drowned boy, staring at him with worry, "Hey, are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded. He began to feel an incredibly painful lump form in his throat.

"Then, why are you walking in the rain?"

Ryoma said nothing, apart from casting his eyes down.

Momo nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was streaming from the boy's eyes. "Hey, hey, don't cry. What happened?"

"Nothing," Ryoma said gruffly, wiping the traitorous tears away. "I'm just here to find a place to stay."

Momo frowned, "This area isn't exactly the greatest place to find a hotel, you know."

"It's not as if I have a choice…"

"Hey, I know! Come and stay with me, free of charge."

Through his exhaustion Ryoma's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Sure, sure," Momo said thoughtfully. "Besides, kaasan decided that she didn't want her son to take care of her as she thought that she was a burden, so she's staying with my aunt for a while."

"Thank you…" Ryoma said drowsily as his eyes began to flutter closed.

"Uh, hey Echizen stay awake!" Momo cried desperately to try and keep his best friend standing, but his attempts were futile, for, the boy had no intention of waking up as he fell into Momoshiro's waiting arms. He sighed, Ryoma probably had just a few too many drinks at the bar, at least, that's what _he _thought.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Momo staggered into the house clumsily as he kicked the front door closed with his foot. He was carrying Ryoma in his arms just like a groom would with his bride. Momo quickly leant on the plan of letting the younger male sleep in his bed while he slept in one of his siblings'. He entered his room of disorder and mess, cautiously making his way to the bed so as not to wake up the sleeping Ryoma. "Phew, I'm home free…" Momo thought to himself, just as he stepped on a stray tennis ball on the floor.

Well, all we can say now is that the landing wasn't so hot.

Momo grunted in pain as he collected his bearings. _Crap…_the accidental fall had brought Ryoma down on his bed with Momo not far behind, and the position…was slightly…awkward. Ryoma was on his back, lips parted, flushed, and all but sprawled out underneath the power player in a unique display. When Momo had tried to stop the inevitable fall, he had unintentionally slipped his knee out, which ended up right between Ryoma's thighs. Momo's other leg was sitting respectfully next to Ryoma's, but his arms…were wrapped tightly around the tennis star's waist, making the position look almost…possessive.

Momo felt his pulse quicken, and his breathing become heavier with each lasting moment he was on top of the sleeping beauty.

"Nghn…" Ryoma moaned at the tension between his legs. His eyes started to open.

_Crap._

"M-Momo-senpai?" Ryoma managed to whisper out.

Momo stared into the younger male's eyes. He began to lean toward those eyes slowly.

Ryoma's eyes widened just the slightest, and then closed, just like that.

Momoshiro leaned closer and kissed the boy's eyelids ever so lightly, before moving down to descend upon those soft lips…_Gah! _What was he doing?! Was he just about to kiss his best friend?! "Uh…sorry, sorry Echizen," he flustered, attempting to get off the tennis star.

But alas, all the constant rubbing and pressure against Ryoma's groin made him moan again and again as Momo tried to push himself upright.

_Aw hell no! _Momo got up and practically ran out of the room. Ryoma, the tennis star was about to relieve himself of the building tension down under when Momo left.

Momo panted as he closed the door behind him. _Phew…that was close! _He pressed his back against the door and slid down onto the floor and hugged his knees.

"…"

"…Ah!"

Momo eyes widened comically. No way he could sit there and listen to…_that!_ The power player got up hastily and left the hall. His intentions were clear. Go to the kitchen, get drink, and then watch the television. No way in hell he'd come back until Ryoma finished…well you know.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Tezuka held his face in his hands. Ryoma was gone, no way whatsoever of finding out when he'd return or call. Oh god…how he yearned for the boy. The couple needed to talk this out, but then again…Ryoma could be very stubborn if he wanted to, but no matter…Tezuka loved him, and that's all that counted. Tezuka groaned in frustration, out of all the things Fuji had done…this was the _worst._ He got up from the outdoor chair and walked over to the window nearest to the back door. Staring at his reflection, Tezuka did the most uncharacteristic thing he could've ever done. He punched the window, shattering it into pieces.

Rational Tezuka would never had even considered doing that, he would've just thought it to be stupid and a waste of money, but seeming as it was _irrational _Tezuka, this didn't seem to faze him one bit.

The former captain winced at the pain throbbing in his left hand. Blood was trickling off it gorily as he sat back down in the chair and gritted his teeth. What had he done?

* * *

Please Review!!!

Squishy.


End file.
